


Два вечера, лазанья и научная фантастика

by LizziRiver



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, they are not famous yet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: Брайан хотел один тихий вечер у телевизора, Роджер хотел проспаться, Фредди хотел потанцевать, а Джон просто пришел за лазаньей.





	Два вечера, лазанья и научная фантастика

**Author's Note:**

> еще одна доза флаффа. простите.

1.Роджер.  
Роджер с трудом открыл глаза. В голове у него как будто поселился надоедливый дятел, который выдалбливал дупло не клювом, а огромным молотом. Он повернул голову и застонал, осознавая, что дятел и молот – это Брайан, колотящий в дверь его комнаты.  
\- Что? – прохрипел он.  
\- Роджер, да сколько можно, я второй час стучу, открой гребаную дверь, - громкие звуки ранили каждую клеточку его мозга. Он скатился с кровати, протер глаза и поплелся к двери, но вдруг вспомнил. Роджер неожиданно ясно вспомнил, что случилось вчера. Он бросился к зеркалу и увидел, что тщательно нанесенный вечером макияж за ночь превратился в разноцветные пятна.  
\- Вот черт, - Роджер несколько раз протер лицо попавшейся под руку футболкой, потом вылил на нее остатки воды из стакана и протер еще раз. Затем запихнул сваленную посреди комнаты одежду под кровать, растрепал волосы, прикрывая лицо, и открыл дверь.  
\- Роджер, я тебе уже говорил, какого черта ты…  
Роджер прошмыгнул под занесенной для очередного удара в дверь рукой Брайана и буркнул: «Я в ванную». Сердце его колотилось как бешеное, и только частично виной этому было похмелье.  
\- Роджер, уже шесть часов, - переместился Брайан под другую дверь. – Сегодня мы все договорились провести вечер вместе, ты помнишь?  
\- Мы и так вместе, - невнятно проговорил Роджер, - запихивая в рот зубную щетку. – В одной квартире.  
\- Я приготовил лазанью, - уже спокойнее сказал Брайан.  
\- А блинчики? - промычал Роджер.  
\- И блинчики, что само по себе нелепо, потому что блинчики это утренняя еда…  
\- Ой, заткнись, - сказал Роджер, выходя из ванной в двух полотенцах и халате. – Ты просто хочешь, чтобы мы все смотрели этот идиотский сериал про космос. Все знают, что лазанья это твое тайное орудие против человечества. Только у меня к ней иммунитет.  
\- Он не идиотский, он научно-фантастический, - проговорил Брайан. Роджер чувствовал, как тот наблюдает за ним с улыбкой, пока он обматывал волосы уже вторым полотенцем. Брайан всегда говорил, что в таком виде Роджер был похож на птенца с огромной головой.  
– И потом, - продолжил Брайан, - ты чувствуешь, как пахнут блинчики?  
Роджер потянулся в сторону кухни и жалобно посмотрел на него:  
\- Ты чудовище.  
Брайан молча улыбнулся, явно наслаждаясь победой.  
Когда Роджер, уже избавившись от полотенец и переодевшись в огромный свитер и старые джинсы, наворачивал блинчики с огромным количеством джема, а Брайан доставал лазанью из духовки, пришли Фредди и Джон. Роджер глянул на них – оба казались необычайно довольными.  
\- Отлично, вы как раз вовремя, - сказал Брайан, выходя к ним в коротких шортах, фартуке и кухонных перчатках до локтя.  
\- Ого, - критически окинул взглядом его наряд Фредди. – Интересный выбор, Брайан. У нас тут игры в переодевание? Мой корсет всегда со мной, если что.  
Роджер отчаянно закашлялся, Брайан только ухмыльнулся и похлопал его по спине.  
Джон помахал покрасневшему Роджеру и шлепнулся на диван.  
\- Я включу телевизор, - сказал он.  
\- О нет, Брайан, ты говорил серьезно, - занудел Фредди. – Знаешь, что я тебе скажу?   
\- Нет, - отрезал Брайан. Роджер жевал блины и наблюдал за ними.  
\- Давай-ка мы проглотим твою потрясающую лазанью…  
\- Нет, - Брайан отрывистыми движениями накладывал лазанью на тарелки. Роджер только успевал переставлять свою тарелку с блинчиками с места на место.  
\- … быстро переоденемся во что-нибудь шикарное, хотя ты, - и Фредди махнул рукой в сторону шортиков Брайана, - безусловно, будешь нарасхват, если пойдешь прямо так…  
\- Нет, - теперь он агрессивно открывал бутылки с пивом.  
… и двинем в отличный новый клуб всего за два квартала отсюда, там сегодня второй бокал пива наливают бесплатно и к тому же…  
\- Нет, Фред, нет! – Брайан помахал рукавицей прямо у него перед лицом. – Ты вообще меня слышишь? Мы были в клубе вчера и в пабе позавчера, у нас кончились все деньги, и вы мне обещали посмотреть со мной Стар трек!  
\- Нет, мы не обещали, - передразнил Фредди Брайана фальцетом, - ты заставил нас пообещать, применив интеллектуальное и физическое насилие!  
\- Может, я и заставил, - сказал Брайан, медленно проговаривая каждое слово. Роджер почувствовал, что тот начинает злиться и ретировался на диван к Джону.  
\- Но еще я приготовил лазанью, купил пива и заплатил за аренду вашего идиотского магазинчика в этом месяце, так что имею право требовать один спокойный вечер дома!  
\- Ладно, хорошо, - Фредди насупился, - проголосуем. Роджер, что скажешь?  
Роджер высунул голову из-за спинки дивана и широко зевнул.  
\- Ты слабак, - проговорил Фредди и с некоторым колебанием глянул в сторону Джона.  
Роджер с удивлением увидел, что Джон улыбнулся и подмигнул Фредди.  
\- А я бы с удовольствием, Фредди, - сказал он, наклонив голову, - но, думаю, мы можем отправиться в клуб, посмотрев с ребятами пару серий.  
Роджер осознавал, что сейчас в ход пойдет посуда. Но Фредди неожиданно выдохнул, закатил глаза и улыбнулся:  
\- Ладно, хорошо, уговорили. Двигайся, Джон, а то запрыгну к тебе на колени.  
Он уместился в крошечное пространство между Джоном и подлокотником дивана, хотя рядом Роджером было еще полно места. Роджер попытался проанализировать ситуацию, но в голове его все еще преобладали паника и смятение.  
Тем временем показался Брайан с пивом и лазаньей.  
\- Ты мой спаситель, - пробормотал Роджер, стискивая в руках холодную бутылку. Брайан сел рядом и тепло от его голых ног побежало через тонкую ткань джинсов прямо на кожу Роджера. Он судорожно вздохнул и взглянул на экран.  
\- Давай, расскажи, что там происходит, - преувеличенно бодро сказал он, тыкая бутылкой в экран.  
\- О боги, - простонал Фредди, - зачем ты его спросил?  
\- Это Спок, - сказал Джон, указывая на остроухого мужчину с накрашенными глазами, - мы любим Спока.  
\- Спасибо, Джон, - с облегчением сказал Брайан.  
\- Это потому что он единственный нормально красит глаза, - фыркнул Фредди. Вместо ответа Джон сунул ему под нос кошку, которая уже пару минут терлась у их ног. Фредди замолчал и начал любовно пристраивать мурчащее животное на коленях. Джон показал Брайану большой палец и тот продолжил:  
\- В этой серии они попадают на опустевшую планету…  
Роджера успокаивал звук его голоса, пусть даже и говорил он о совершенно нелепых вещах. Он свернулся в клубок в своем огромном свитере, прижался к Брайану спиной и смотрел мимо экрана на полосатые обои, разбросанные сценические костюмы, на Фредди, который одной рукой почесывал кошке за ухом, а вторую положил на колено Джону. Роджеру подумалось, что Джон тоже не отказался бы от поглаживаний за ухом. Брайан говорил своим прекрасным и невероятно сексуальным научным голосом – говорил про скорость света, про перемещение во времени и пространстве и про что-то еще. Роджер закрыл глаза и не думал про вчерашнюю ночь. Мурлыкание кошки, шепот Джона, спокойный и красивый голос Брайана и хихиканье Фредди слилось для него в одну нелепую, но прекрасную какофонию самых уютных в мире звуков. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что время остановилось, а они вчетвером неслись куда-то навстречу звездам.  
***  
2.Джон.  
В этот вечер все изначально пошло не так. Роджер куда-то пропал сразу после того, как они зашли в клуб и больше не появлялся, Джон подозревал, что он подцепил кого-то еще на очереди к входу. Брайан сидел хмурый и необычно много для себя пил, только и успевая ходить к барной стойке за джин-тоником. Фредди, как обычно, все было нипочем - он танцевал посреди толпы людей, а Джону просто хотелось стать незаметным или уйти домой. Музыка в клубе не радовала его, казалось, наоборот, давила ему на глаза, неприятное волнение появлялось каждый раз, когда кто-то шел в его сторону, а удрученный Брайан вызывал неясное чувство тревоги. Без Роджера, который был всегда ему ближе, Джон чувствовал себя одиноко, хотя ощущать одиночестве в клубе, набитом людьми, было, по меньшей мере, нелепо. Ему нужно было встать и пойти домой, но на часах было около двух ночи, и автобусы давно не ходили, а пешком до своей квартирки он бы не добрался. Он рассчитывал вернуться с Брайаном к ним с Роджером домой, но тот, похоже, никуда не собирался. Поэтому Джон сидел на самом краешке дивана, нервно вертел в руках соломинку своего практически нетронутого коктейля и больше всего на свете хотел оказаться где-то не здесь. Фредди тем временем выбрался из танцующей массы и ринулся к ним, пододвигая Джона своим телом, разгоряченным и словно вибрирующим вместе с музыкой. Он улыбался, широко и открыто, и ерошил Джону волосы.  
\- Ммм, я глотну твой джин-тоник, дорогуша? - проговорил он, залпом допивая коктейль Джона. - Какой прекрасный вечер, что скажешь?  
Джон оглянулся на Брайана, но тот куда-то пропал, возможно, отправился за новой порцией алкоголя.  
\- Эмм, да, тут ничего, - ответил он осторожно, надеясь, что Фредди его не услышит. Тот обнял его и прижался щекой к плечу Джона:  
\- Я готов танцевать до утра, это самое прекрасное чувство на свете!  
\- Наверное, - сказал Джон, чувствуя себя очень несчастным. Пару минут они молчали, и Джон ощущал горячее и влажное прикосновение кожи Фредди на своей руке. Он судорожно вздохнул, понимая, что непонятная тревога усилилась.  
\- Пойдем-ка выйдем на улицу, - вдруг сказал Фредди и рванул Джона за руку .Резкая тишина, прерываемая только выкриками нескольких человек, которые, похоже, собрались продолжить вечеринку где-то еще, ударила Джону в голову. Воздух промышленного района Лондона после духоты прокуренного тесного клуба показался ему свежим и чистым. Он глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза.  
\- Джон, все хорошо? – тихо спросил Фредди. Он уже не улыбался, и в желтом свете фонарей стало видно, что его лицо было в совершенном беспорядке - черный карандаш размазался по векам, а блестки осыпались и покрывали его подбородок и шею, волосы намокли от пота и прилипли ко лбу. Он казался серьезным и бледным.  
\- Ты лучше возвращайся, Фредди, а я прогуляюсь немного, - жалко предложил Джон.  
\- Куда это ты собрался гулять в третьем часу? - спросил Фредди. - До твоей квартиры километров десять!  
\- Это ничего, - Джон отвернулся, но рука Фредди легла на его плечо, и он замер.  
\- Что такое, Джон? - сказал Фредди спокойно и мягко.  
\- Мне хочется домой, - выпалил Джон и тут же смущенно спрятал лицо в ладонях. – Прости, Фредди, я бы ушел с Брайаном, но он куда-то пропал, и я просто,… наверное, я устал, вот и все.  
Фредди пристально посмотрел на него и аккуратно придвинул к себе.  
\- Ты никуда не пойдешь один, - твердо сказал он. – Я поймаю такси, и мы переночуем у меня.  
\- Но Фредди, - Джон оглянулся на него, - ты же хотел танцевать всю ночь.  
\- Кто тебе сказал такую глупость? - Фредди теперь говорил быстро и улыбался одними губами. - У меня уже ноги отваливаются, дорогой мой, и я весь промок и провонял этим дурацким клубом. Поехали спать.  
Фредди исчез в клубе на пару минут и вернулся с их куртками, набрасывая Джону на плечи его собственную. Потом он, как всегда, ловко остановил такси, и через полчаса они уже сидели в тесной, но уютной квартирке Фредди и пили мятный чай из старых выцветших фарфоровых кружек. Фредди успел залезть в душ и теперь сидел рядом с Джоном с мокрыми волосами в старом заношенном халате, похожем на японское кимоно. Джону же досталась безразмерная футболка и мягкие плюшевые штаны. Он не мог себе представить, что Фредди когда-то носил что-нибудь не из шелка и блесток. На диване, с кружкой чая в руке Джону было так тепло и уютно, так спокойно, что он непроизвольно улыбнулся.  
\- Вот теперь я вижу твою улыбку, - заметил Фредди. – В первый раз за этот вечер. Она, кстати, очень милая, ты бережешь ее для особых случаев?  
Джон слегка покраснел и посмотрел на Фредди с благодарностью:  
\- Спасибо тебе, - сказал он негромко. – Я, правда, очень хотел оттуда уйти.  
\- Значит, тебе сразу нужно было об этом сказать, - Фредди говорил немного невнятно, как будто еще был слегка пьян, но его глаза смотрели серьезно и ясно.  
\- Но ты был таким счастливым, - проговорил Джон в чашку с чаем. – Таким красивым.  
Фредди закусил губу и улыбнулся на мгновение, но потом посерьезнел и взял Джона за руку:  
\- Почему ты хотел уйти?  
\- Я просто, - Джон замешкался, пытаясь подобрать слова, - я… не вписываюсь. Ты там в своей стихии, Фредди, ты расцветаешь еще больше, как на сцене, когда ты поешь, а мне хочется спрятаться.  
Фредди смотрел на него, не отводя глаз, рука на его плече немного сжалась.  
\- Но, послушай, Джон, - сказал он мягко, - на сцене и ты расцветаешь. Ты бы видел себя, когда ты играешь то, что тебе по-настоящему нравится. Когда ты играешь то, что мы написали вместе, когда ты действительно хочешь, чтобы это было красиво, когда ты играешь…  
\- А ты поёшь, - прошептал Джон. Он прижал Фредди ближе к себе и поцеловал его, только слегка касаясь губами его губ. А потом еще раз, увереннее. И слегка застенчиво улыбнулся. Фредди замер, и только его рука нервно перебирала пояс его халата-кимоно.  
\- Зачем ты поцеловал меня, Джон? – сказал он хрипло.  
\- Я хотел сказать спасибо, - смущенно ответил Джон, находя в себе невероятную храбрость, чтобы не отвести взгляд и не убежать в ванную и закрыться там на замок.  
\- Ты знаешь, это было не обязательно, ты мог бы просто обнять меня, купить мне пива в пабе в следующий раз или, я не знаю, спать на полу и уступить мне кровать…  
Джон прервал его, коснувшись пальцами его губ. Он улыбнулся, но смущение наконец-то оставило его. Он уверенно потянул Фредди к себе и поцеловал еще раз, немного прикусив напоследок губу.  
\- Я хотел сказать спасибо. Хотел тебя поцеловать. Хотел сказать, что ты невероятно прекрасен и что меня никто и никогда так не вдохновлял.  
Фредди лукаво улыбнулся:  
\- Ты хотел меня поцеловать, - повторил он. – Ты хотел.  
Он обнял Джона и прижал к себе, запустив руку в его волосы. Джон вдыхал запах мыла и мятного чая и чувствовал, как колотится сердце Фредди.  
\- А я, - говорил Фредди немного невнятно в волосы Джону, - я безумно хотел поцеловать _тебя_ , с того самого выступления, когда ты первый раз надел мой корсет.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал Джон, хитро улыбаясь, - тебе нужно было сразу об этом сказать, Фредди.  
Фредди захохотал и ударил его подушкой.  
***  
3.Брайан.  
Он редко так напивался. Даже нет – он никогда так не напивался. Брайан всегда был тем, кто был способен вызвать такси, присмотреть, чтобы Джон не потерялся, Роджера не побили ревнивые парни, а Фредди не растерял всю свою одежду в клубе. Но этот вечер был невыносимым. Роджер наорал на него после выступления, а затем куда-то пропал. В клубе его не было, и хотя он мог просто свалить с какой-то девицей, Брайана это ужасно злило, во рту пересыхало, а к горлу подступал комок. Фредди мог бы помочь, но в этот вечер он был в ударе и почти не сидел с ними, проводя все время на танцполе. Джон тоже казался грустным, и Брайан не решился говорить с ним о чем бы то ни было. Он принял решение пить, пока ему не станет легче. В какой-то момент он встал, чтобы наполнить свой бокал, и мир вокруг него закружился. Он шел по танцполу, покачиваясь, тот казался бесконечным, все эти люди, двигающиеся, как зомби, цветные вспышки прожекторов, пятна бликов диско-шара, темнота и огни. Он покачнулся и зажмурился. Кто-то схватил его за руку. Это была девушка, понял Брайан, открывая глаза. Светловолосая, в серебристом коротком платье и кожаной куртке, ниже его на голову. Она потянулась к его уху и, пытаясь перекричать музыку, спросила:  
\- Потанцуем?  
От нее знакомо и приятно пахло. Брайан машинально потрогал ее волосы рукой, потом кивнул и положил руки ей на талию. Они двигались под музыку, сначала быстро, до изнеможения, пока у Брайана не закружилась голова, и он не покачнулся - но девушка удержала его и только крепче прижала к себе, обнимая за шею. Потом они двигались медленно, единственные на танцполе, девушка молчала, ее лицо было закрыто длинной челкой, все вокруг без конца прыгали и кричали, вторя песне, но у Брайана, казалось, уже не осталось больше сил. Он хотел уйти, но что-то удержало его. Возможно, ему просто было приятно ощущать теплоту тела этой незнакомки. Он взял ее за запястье и хотел посмотреть на ее лицо, но она ловко увернулась и втянула его в поцелуй. Голова Брайана кружилась. Поцелуй был горячий, долгий и прекрасный. Он прижал ее к себе, она высвободилась и знаком позвала его за собой. Вспышка света, новая песня и они оказались в туалете. Брайан привалился к стене, чтобы не упасть, блондинка поцеловала его в шею, он положил руки ей на бедра.  
\- Мы в мужском туалете, - бормотал он.  
\- Шшшш, - девушка одной рукой ловко расстегивала ему ширинку, ее аромат по прежнему был таким знакомым, он перехватил ее руку, она была теплая и мягкая, на среднем пальце ощущался наклеенный пластырь, она запустила руку ему в штаны, туалетная комната кружилась, кто-то стонал, и возможно, это был сам Брайан.  
\- У тебя красивые волосы, - прошептал он, тяжело дыша.  
Он был слишком пьян, чтобы кончить, но ему было так приятны ее прикосновения, что он не останавливал ее, только дышал ей в шею и гладил одной рукой по бедру, поднимая ей платье. Она поймала его руку своей и крепко сжала:  
\- Брайан, - хрипло выдохнула она ему в шею. Он вздрогнул. От ее шепота у него побежали мурашки по коже, а сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу. Он высвободил руки и приблизил ее лицо к своему, из-под челки на него смотрели испуганные и умоляющие голубые глаза.  
\- Я не говорил, как меня зовут, - Брайан почувствовал, что комната перестала кружиться, а зрение его прояснилось.  
\- Блять, - она выдернулась из рук Брайана и скрылась на танцполе.  
Брайан обхватил голову руками и медленно сел на корточки. Голова его гудела, ширинка было расстегнута, его ужасно тошнило, было страшно и одновременно радостно до чертиков. Ему нужно было ехать домой.  
***  
4.Фредди.  
Кошка уснула у него на коленях. По телевизору шел совершенный сюр - блондин в порванной пижаме держал в руках огромный ледяной фаллос. Джон уткнулся ему в плечо. Брайан и Роджер медленно тянули пиво из своих бутылок. Фредди видел, что рука Брайана подергивается и периодически сжимается в кулак, как будто он пытается на что-то решиться.  
\- Послушай, - тихо, но отчетливо сказал Брайан, - я знаю, что вчера в клубе, в туалете, это был ты.  
\- Что ты сказал? – пробормотал Роджер, пытаясь провалиться в диван.  
\- Он знает, что это был ты, - повторил Фредди четко и понятно. – Роджер, он все знает про твою маленькую затею и все равно незаметно обнимает тебя за плечо, ты можешь расслабиться.  
\- Фредди, что происходит? – подозрительно спросил Джон.  
\- Роджер пришел ко мне пару дней назад одолжить платье, чтобы соблазнить Брайана в клубе, - улыбнулся Фредди. – И кстати, он был не первый, кто приходил ко мне изливать душу…  
\- Заткнись, Фред, я не слышу, как остроухий мужик говорит что-то умное, - быстро сказал Роджер и покраснел до самых ушей, внимательно глядя на экран. Брайан сжал его руку в своей и прошептал ему на ухо что-то, от чего Роджер зажмурился и по-идиотски, но мило улыбнулся. Фредди довольно хмыкнул – наконец-то эти двое разобрались в своих чувствах. Он гладил Джона по коленке и наблюдал, как Роджер шепчет какую-то тираду Брайану в ухо, путаясь в копне его кудрявых волос.  
\- Я так счастлив, - пробормотал Фредди Джону и с удивлением осознал, что это действительно было правдой. – Поверить не могу, что я произнес это, глядя на ужасающее действие по телевизору.  
Джон прикусил его за ухо:  
\- Я думаю, мы можем оставить этих двоих в одиночестве, - проговорил он.  
\- Ты точно не против, если мы пойдем в клуб? – спросил Фредди, немного нервничая, - мы можем просто вернуться ко мне..  
\- Нет, я хочу, - тихо сказал Джон. – Ведь мне еще не удалось с тобой потанцевать.  
Они тихо встали, помахав Брайану и Роджеру на прощание. Дурацкое шоу по телевизору наконец-то закончилось, началась какая-то викторина, на которую ни один из них не обращал внимания. Брайан держал Роджера за руку, а тот улыбался ему и теребил свои волосы.  
\- Как школьники, честное слово, - усмехнулся Фредди, обнимая Джона за плечи.  
Они оба не обернулись, когда Фредди закрыл за собой дверь.


End file.
